Baking Chocolate
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: MelloXMatt. After a long day at work, Mello and Matt decide to unwind. What happens when Matt switches the chocolate for baking chocolate? rated T for Teen. oneshot


**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

**It's Mika-chan! and it's another MelloXMatt oneshot! i came up with this idea when i was grocery shopping with my mom yesterday. let the deadly tale begin!**

Mello Keehl and Matt Jeevas walked through the door to Mello's apartment, exhausted after the long and tiring day at work. The blonde and redhead had been planning the abduction of Yagami Sayu and Rod, Jack and Skyer kept making things difficult. For example, Skyer wanted to kill Sayu, but Mello had pointed out that that wouldn't work very well. So after a long hard day on the job, Matt and Mello decided to return to the blonde's apartment in order to relax.

"Let me guess," Matt said as soon as they walked through the door, "You're going to get some chocolate?"

"Eventually." Mello said. "I need something to eat right now."

Matt grinned. Mello didn't know this, but the gamer had switched the blonde's chocolate with baking chocolate. The switch had been made when Matt had gone over earlier that day in order to pick up Mello for work. The blonde was still in the shower, so Matt was left alone in the kitchen, bored out of his mind. After waiting for about five minutes, the redhead spotted a candy bar, lying innocently on the table. Then it came to Matt: he would switch out Mello's chocolate for baking chocolate. Mello probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference; he ate so much chocolate that it _had_ to taste the same to him.

So now Matt was eagerly awaiting the time when Mello would want to eat his chocolate. Matt was curious to see if the blonde shooter would take notice of the different taste in chocolate.

"Do you want anything, Matt?" Mello asked, forcing the redhead to return to Earth.

"Do you have any Hot Pockets?" Matt asked.

"Ham and Cheese and Four Cheese Pizza." Mello responded, wrapping his finger around a strand of his rosary, leaning against the counter.

"I'll take a pizza one." Matt said, going through the blonde's freezer.

"Sure, Matt. You can just raid my freezer." Mello rolled his teal eyes to the ceiling.

"Thanks." Matt smiled.

"Sarcasm, Matt." Mello sighed.

"I know." Matt said, unwrapping a Hot Pocket and sticking it in the microwave. "What are you having?"

"Eh, I guess a mini pizza or something." Mello shrugged. "What are we going to do after this?"

"We can finish our movie." Matt said.

"Which one?" Mello frowned.

"_Pirates of the Caribbean_." Matt said, leaning by the microwave, waiting for his dinner to be cooked.

"Which one?" Mello repeated his previous question.

"The first one." Matt said.

The microwave beeped, announcing that the gamer's food was finished. Matt took out his Hot Pocket and Mello put in his pizza and said, "I like the first better than the other two."

"What don't you like about the second and the third?" Matt asked as he sat down at the blonde's island and bit into the Hot Pocket.

"They take too long and they're boring." Mello sighed as he popped the tab on a can of Fanta.

"How are they boring, Mello?" Matt wondered.

"They take forever to get to the fighting." Mello took a sip of his soda.

"No, they don't." Matt corrected the blonde. "Everything in the middle is important."

"Like Jack Sparrow fighting with himself over a peanut?" Mello gazed sceptically at his lover.

"Well, that's more for comical purposes." Matt said.

"Yeah, because you know so much about movies." Mello rolled his aquamarine eyes.

"Ask me any question from any video game and I'll probably know the answer." Matt said, finishing the Hot Pocket and placing the dirty dish in the dishwasher.

"And that is relevant…how?" Mello frowned.

"Just ask me." Matt challenged.

"Ok…" Mello thought for a moment before speaking again. "In Final Fantasy VII, who killed Aeris and where?"

"Sephiroth and at the alter in the City of the Ancients." Matt said at once. "Next?"

"In Kingdom Hearts, who became a Heartless?"

"Kairi and Sora, but they went back after a short amount of time. Roxas was formed as Sora's other and Naminè was formed as Kairi's other."

"In Metroid Fusion, what does the SA-X stand for?"

"Samus X. It was created when some X parasites found Samus' infected suit parts and joined together."

"In Kingdom Hearts II, where and how did Axel die?"

"Betwixt and Between and he died when he used a suicide attack to save Sora from the Nobodies."

"This is ridiculous, Matt." Mello shook his head at the redhead's superb knowledge of video games.

"Next?" Matt grinned in reply.

"Name all 13 members of Organization XIII and their other names." Mello thought that this might stump Matt, but he was wildly mistaken.

"Xemnas is the Unknown, Xigbar is the Freelance Shooter, Xaldin is the Whirlwind Lancer, Vexen is the Chilly Academic, Lexaeus is the Silent Hero, Zexion is the Cloaked Schemer, Saix is the Luna Diviner, Axel is the Flurry of Dancing Flames, Demyx is the melodious Nocturne, Luxord is the Gambler of Fate, Marluxia is the Graceful Assassin, Larxene is the Savage Nymph and Roxas is the Key of Destiny."

Mello simply stared at his lover in awe, wondering how in hell anyone can know that much about video games.

"You play too many games, Matt." The blonde shook his head sadly.

"Not really." Matt said. "Not as much as you eat chocolate."

After Mello finished his pizza, the blonde and redhead went to the living room so they could finish their movie. They were about halfway through when Mello announced, "I feel like chocolate."

"Who am I to stop you?" Matt rolled his eyes as the blonde left for the kitchen.

It was a few moments of prolonged silence before Matt knew that his plan had worked. He heard Mello getting into what he thought was he secret stash of the delightful candy that was chocolate in the fridge. After the sound of the chocolate being removed from its wrapper and the familiar sound of Mello biting into the bar of chocolate, Matt heard the blonde gagging on the bar of what he clearly thought was plain chocolate.

"Matt!"

"Yes, Mello?" Matt called in reply, trying not to let the blonde hear his laughter.

"What the hell did you do?!" Mello yelled as he stormed into the living room, a panicked look on his face.

"I replaced your chocolate." Matt said with a smile.

"With what!" Mello demanded.

"With baking chocolate." Matt replied.

"Baking chocolate?!" Mello blanched. "Why would you do that?"

"As a joke." Matt grinned.

"What _kind _of baking chocolate?" Mello demanded. "And where did you get it from?"

"Unsweetened and I got it from Near." Matt replied as he pulled his lover back to the couch.

"Damn Near." Mello cursed under his breath. He turned back to the gamer and said, "Where is my _real_ chocolate, Matt?"

"In your room under the bed." Matt laughed.

"Damn you, Matt!" Mello cursed yet again as he dashed into his room and back out again with a large quantity of chocolate bars.

"Thank you." Matt grinned.

"Not a compliment." Mello scowled as he unpaused the movie. After waiting for a few moments, he said, "I _will _get my revenge, Matt."

"I know." Matt replied with a smile.

So the movie went on. Occasionally, Mello would glare at the redhead for the briefest of moments before returning to the movie. Matt didn't care about Mello's revenge; his lover wouldn't do anything horrible to him. The redhead just loved that look of panic on the blonde's face when he realized that the chocolate had been switched. As soon as Mello fell asleep about half an hour later, Matt got another idea for a prank. And Mello wouldn't be happy about this one…

**i hope it was at least a little bit entertaining? review please? thanks for reading!**


End file.
